


Season

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Shameless Smut, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was a beta. Luckily Tom, an Alpha, has agreed to help ease her suffering from her first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I placed the Underage warning because both participants are still in highschool.*
> 
> Not beta'd and edited to the best of my ability. I apologize in advance for the filthiness that this is.

"I knew you were special!" Tom growled, holding her against the locker with the flat of his hand. Sniffing her not so subtly he nosed himself across her collarbone and down to her breasts, nipples painfully tight and taut against the fabric of her bra under her shirt. He gave another possessive growl and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. "A little omega in season!"

Panic and arousal caused her cheeks to flush and her chest to rise rapidly. Her breathing was strained, Tom could smell her fear. To sooth her he licked her once across the pulse point and rested both large hands on her hips while scenting her further. She could feel his hot breath fanning across her neck. His breath relieving the hotness she felt.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" Tom asked, grasping her hips and pulling her body against his. She could feel his erection trapped tightly in his jeans rubbing against her stomach, their height difference accentuated.

"Help me?"

Tom was a senior and 2 grades ahead of her, 3 years separated them by birth and she hoped that his age meant he had some experience with this sort of thing.

Her heat had started in the middle of math class. It had begun as a headache that morphed into hot flashes and light headed-ness. She thought perhaps it was the stomach flu until she felt it. A slick wetness that gushed into the crotch of her panties. Panic caused her to freeze when the unfamiliar wetness caused all the males in her class to look at her.

Sex throbbing and a rush of arousal flooding her body she fled the classroom. Where Tom had easily caught her by grabbing her by the wrist and gently pushing her into a set of lockers.

Despite their lack of acknowledging towards one another, she was glad it was Tom and not some other alpha.

Tom palmed her sex through her jeans, massaging and grabbing while his lips attacked the side of her neck. Licks, nibbles and little nips caused her to gasped and moan into his touch.

"You shouldn't have come to school in heat." Tom cooed, trailing his mouth along her jaw and settling on her mouth. Swollen lips made their kisses easier, her lips were tingling. "You'll start an unfortunate situation between you and every alpha shit-head in school."

"I…I didn't." She defended weakly.

"Oh," Tom replied, pulling away from her. His pupils were dilated and he continued to subtly take in her scent. "First heat?"

She nodded her head weakly and not so lady-like shoved her hands under Toms shirt, running her hands through the plains of his bare flesh. Tom growled affectionately and moved closer to her.

"Why aren't you on suppressants?" Tom inquired, returning her boldness and grasping her breasts under her shirt, pinching her nipples thru the lace material of her bra.

"I...oh god!" She cried out, shoving her chest into his hands submissively "I thought I…I was told I was a beta!"

"Omega's are rare" Tom agreed "I can help you. But you have to let me claim you. Mate you..."

They talked about this in health class. She knew exactly what Tom wanted. And she also knew that she wasn't supposed to let a male claim her, at least not now.

Another wave of arousal hit her hard, a wet slickness oozing into her panties again. Crying out, she arched her back against the lockers and pushed her hips out for Tom subconsciously. Stiffening he took hold of her hips and narrowed his eyes. A slick smirked on his handsome face as her essence assaulted his alpha senses.

Was he always that handsome? Large, muscular, dominant? She hadn't recognized his desirable alpha traits till now. Her sexual appetite frozen until now changed her perception of him greatly.

"My parents are working" he growled lustfully "Let me take you home...scratch that itch…" He murmured into her neck, suckling her skin lightly between his lips, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel down her spine and right between her legs. She melted against him.

"Please?" She replied, need in her voice.

*

True to his word Tom's parents weren't home leaving her and a very aroused Alpha alone.

The moment they walked in the door Tom began to remove articles of her clothing. A shirt tossed over her shoulder, pants kicked off awkwardly in the hallway and by the time they reached his bedroom both were left in their underwear.

As her back hit the mattress of Tom's messy bed she was instantly surrounded by the comforting smell of strong alpha.

Tom wasted no time crawling between her legs. Lips smoother their way down her torso, nostrils flaring as Tom struggled to take in as much of her scent as possible. His tongue circled her navel before mouthing sloppy kisses along her pubic line thru her panties and taking a playful bite out of her crotch.

"Fuck" he growled, fingertips digging into the insides of her thigh as he nosed and licked the crotch of her panties. "Jesus you smell amazing. I knew you'd be mouth watering but I didn't think it would be this amazing."

She interlaced her fingers in his hair and encouraged him to continue. Her soft panting and moans were the only sounds in his bedroom.

Slim fingers hooked into her panties and were quickly disposed of over Tom's shoulder, landing comically on his dresser. A sleek moist tongue snaked itself way up her calf, inside her thighs and to the junction between her legs. Tom made a somewhat feral sound deep in his throat before parting her wet folds and indulging his inner wolf.

Her mouth fell open as a silent scream moved passed her lips, her back arched and she felt her skin flush with heat. Tom took hold of her hips, holding her in place as his tongue probed deeper between her folds. Swirling his tip around her clit he lapped down and dipped into her aching opening.

"Oh god!" She cried out "Fuck, Tom!"

He growled happily into her pussy as he tasted her heat from the inside. Pulling away slightly, he suckled her swollen pussy-lips before letting go with a smacking sound.

"They let us smell the heat pheromones in health class, but it doesn't compare to this." Tom huskily told her, licking his lips clean of her slickness. "Take your bra off!" He commanded, stepping off the bed long enough to remove his briefs and exposed himself to her happily.

"Oh my god" she muttered in a lustful trance.

Toms cock was bobbing between his strong thighs. The shaft rock hard and flushed with a slight redness indicating just how aroused he was for her. His fat swollen head leaked pre-cum in a surprising amount. Thick clear globs ran from the slit and under his shaft. Licking her lips hungrily, she unclasped her bra and lay back submissively.

Wiggling her hips she tried to entice her lover closer to her, hopefully to mount her.

Soft pink lips encased her dusted rose colored nipples, hungrily sucking and pulling at the sensitive nubs. She placed a hand on the back of his head while the other rested, stroking softly, on his side.

Toms strong athletic body covered her giving the feeling of complete protection. Hard toned flesh moulded against her softer body and dwarfing her smaller stature.

"My beautiful little omega" he cooed into her breasts.

"Have you...have you done this before?" She asked, nudging her breast back into his face.

Tom cupped the fat mound of flesh and licked her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Nuzzling his nose between the two mounds he grinned and replied "No"

"What?!" She replied, slightly panicked as Tom reared up a little and bunched her hips up into position. Relaxing her legs and lower body she naturally allowed him to settle between her parted thighs, lining himself with her wet entrance.

"All the known omega's are on suppressants to kill heats." Tom groaned, taking hold of his member in his hand and rubbing the thick head along her slit. "Or there'd be pups everywhere, especially in highschool. Don't worry, though, I got an A in health class."

Before she had time to protest Tom plunged himself hilt deep inside her body. Her bodies craving for a big thick alpha cock took advantage of what Tom had to offer, tissues clutching tightly around his shaft and holding him deep in place. Tom tilted his head back and cried out, nestling himself between her thighs.

"I wasn't prepared for that. Jesus." He gasped into her neck, bottoming out and thrusting into her once, hard. She grunted lowly and instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. Tom took that as a sign to continue and pushed into her harder, capturing her lips with his.

Every time Tom pulled out and thrust back in she'd shutter, a rush of pleasure hitting her. Goosebumps kissed her skin and she found herself licking and sucking on the side of his neck. Toms scent was fantastic. A mix between alpha pheromones and chamomile tea.

Tom knelt between her legs, grasping her hips possessively and pulling her back and forth against him. She found herself moving against the mattress, the headboard slamming obnoxiously against the wall. The noise seemed to egg Tom on further because he slammed into her sex harder.

"Mine!" He staked a claim, pushing her puffy pussy lips apart and watching his shaft disappear inside her body. "All mine, I'm going to scent you, mark you. Bury my essence so deep inside your body that no other alpha will touch you!" He roared lustfully.

"Yes," she panted with a coo, exposing the side of her neck for him. "Umm all yours!"

"I'm going to give your body exactly what it wants. I'm going to knot you, and you have no say in the matter, little bitch!" He growled, his inner strong alpha coming out. "This is my cunt, my omega, my territory!"

She closed her eyes, chest raising rapidly with adrenaline. She could feel herself parting and gripping around his shaft. Arousing strokes from the inside that made her sensitive pussy beg for Tom's cock.

Tom stopped abruptly causing her to look at him. His eyes were completely black with arousal. His breathing indicated that he ran a mile and his posture was stiff, tense.

"Turn over, present for your alpha, I know you know how!" He growled, lust and venom dripping off his words and slightly elongated canines.

An affectionate pat to her bottom, while she presented to Tom, caused her inner wolf to coo. Face down, hips up she felt the bed dip. Tom pulled her bum cheeks apart and bent down a little, tongue easily slipping between her slightly parted folds, lapping at their juices that coated her pussy.

Having Tom so close to her sex and in this vulnerable position created another wave of wetness to trickle out of her pussy. She could hear Tom take in a deep breath before shuttering and running two fingers thru it, spreading it sloppily between her folds. The sound of sucking caused her to look over her shoulder, witnessing Tom cleaning his fingers.

He winked at her before taking hold of his cock and easily nudged his way back into her body. Gasping loudly, she clutches the sheets and pressed her hips back into his body, accepting more of his member into her willing body.

"I'm not joking, I'm going to knot you," Tom warned, smashing into her hard. Enough force to send her forward. She felt the sheets rubbing against her knees leaving a burning feeling. "And I've got a nice big thick knot for this little cunny."

"No pups!" She snapped aggressively.

"That's not your choice!" He growled back, roughly biting the back of her neck and leaving a mark. His alpha shows of dominance. "Your rare, I'm going to breed you before another alpha has the chance too!"

She cried out and tried to break their connection but Tom refused to budge. He fell forward and pinned her downwards with all his weight and strength. She felt his head nudge against her cervix looking for an entrance. He pushed forward leaving her to feel his penetration in her stomach. An impossible fullness making her inner wolf scream in pleasure.

"Fuck, Tom! Yes!" She moaned weakly "Oh right there! Harder!"

"Are you ready for my knot?" He cooed, licking the shell of her ear.

"Y...yes!" She gasped, her breath hitching her chest.

Nervously she waited for Tom's thrusting to still and him to push his knot into her. During health class, they learned about alpha's knotting during an omega's heat. She remembered sitting in class, giggling and flushing with embarrassment as the teacher attempted to teach them with drawings and textbooks. The actual thought terrified her.

Forcing a hand under her body, she reached back between her legs and ghosted her fingers down what little shaft Tom had still protruding from her folds while thrusting. Moving them down towards his base she attempted to feel his forming knot. At the base of his cock, a thick sponginess was starting to form.

Tom defensively moved his hips away from her in an attempt to prevent her interference. Instinctively he thought she was trying to prevent their coupling. This rewarded her another rough bite to the back of her neck. He held onto her tightly, flesh wedged between his teeth, growling and snarling slightly as he pulled back and forced his semi-formed knot into her pussy, locking them in place.

The sudden intrusion and painfully stretched walls caused her to cry out in pain. Tom stopped his movements behind her, allowing her body to adjust to the sudden thick intrusion. He released her neck and licked clean the mark he had made. Her skin slightly broken apart and bleeding. Nuzzling the side of her neck from behind Tom kissed her gently.

"Relax," he told her. "We're attached to each other. You can't get away from me for about an hour or so."

Skillfully he maneuvered them so that they rest on their side's. His hand clutched her hip and the other rested above her head on the pillow. Turning slightly on her back she draped her leg over his hip and looked up at him. Tom smiled softly and kissed the side of her neck, licking her scent of her skin.

Gently he continued to push into her causing her nose to wrinkle in slight discomfort. Fingers rested on her clit and he rubbed her in time to his thrusting. Slowly her body fell into the pleasurable rhythm of his thrusting.

Shuttering in Tom's arms, she felt a small orgasm take over her body. Tom froze against her, thick long ropes of cum coated her pussy leaving a warm wet feeling inside her.

Over the next hour, they both had numerous orgasms. Tom depositing more cum into her hungry sex. She felt bloated, full, her stomach a little fuller than before.

"You're so full of my cum that my cock is literally floating in your cunt," He growled with pride. Clearly happy that he is every bit the virile male his alpha made him out to be.

Tom fluttered his fingers where they connected, his knot slowly deflating and allowing a little more give then before. Happy that she was still connected to him he cupped her breasts, thrusting into her for the very last bout of his cum deposit.

In health class, the teacher told them that a male alpha will produce up to a liter of cum per sexual encounter with an omega in heat. And as he fucked skillfully into her pussy, she believed it. The unsettling, yet, oddly arousing feeling of having a warm liquid sloshing around inside her pussy made her moan in pleasure.

Tom had one last violent orgasm that tipped her over the edge as well. Her nipples stiffened and her back arched against his body, his hand resting flat against her swollen stomach to hold her down possessively against him. Her quim throbbed and clutched at him. A small dribble of cum leaking out of her body as Tom's knot lessened more and more.

He tried to maintain a sense of dominance over her as he pushed into her. In response, warm sticky cum oozed out around them and wetting the mattress. Finally, Tom pulled out completely and quickly moved between her legs, holding her lips open wide and lustfully watching his essence run out of her aching pussy, a puddle of white thick cum resting below her bum.

"Fuck, that's hot! Did that feel amazing? Push out for me baby!" Tom lustfully groaned, inserting two fingers and scissoring her open.

She felt like someone had turned on a warm water faucet in her pussy. Moaning she nodded her head and pushed down against his fingers, feeling another bout of warm liquid leave her body. Tom licked his lips and moaned before eagerly lapping at her pussy, his tongue buried deep inside.

Gently he cleaned her off with his tongue and mouth. Encouraging her to cum on his tongue. He ate her clean, fingers frantically moving against her clit and forcing a painful orgasm to wash over her. Tissue clutching and contracting around his tongue. When Tom was sure that she was clean and he'd taken care of her he rested beside her.

"Messy puppy" he smirked into her mouth, kissing her and sharing his scent with her.

Tom scooped up a little of his cum off the mattress and rubbed it into the softness of her stomach and over her womb, marking his territory. She cooed and nipped his neck, sucking and biting until Tom gave a hiss. She marked him, now matching her mark.

As he kissed and nuzzled her lovingly Tom kicked his thick blanket off the bed and onto the floor. Pillows and another blanket where quickly to follow. She couldn't figure out what he was doing until Tom picked her up in his arms and rested her on the floor and away from the mess they left.

Curling his body behind hers protectively he covered them in the blankets and encased her in a protective embrace. Tom made sure that her body was completely covered and she was protected in her now vulnerable state.

"Nest" he cooed, suckling her ear-love "Nest in my protective embrace, my little omega."

"I…I love you." She sputtered softly, unsure where that came from.

"I love you forever, as well my beautiful girl," Tom replied without hesitation. He kissed the side of her head and yawned. Pulling her in tightly he grumbled and made a strange noise of affection in his throat.

She felt herself falling into warm sleepiness. The urge to fuck and breed muted for now. She trusted Tom to be there when her next wave came. She trusted him to protect and father their future pups. Comfortable she fell into a restful sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers pick up where they last left off. There's also some of Tom's POV and their parents reactions to this coupling.

Teen pregnancy or the potential outcome was never really socially acceptable in any community. So it didn't surprise her in the least that their parents were less than thrilled with the circumstances.

Tom hovered above her, panting and sweaty skin sticking to her. Pressing his mouth to hers, he groaned and sped up his thrusting. They hadn't been pulled apart because Tom refused to allow anyone near them.

His father had attempted and wasn't rewarded with a favorable outcome.

Tom's hands smoothed up her side's and cupped her breasts in his hand, her nipples lightly pressed between his fingers as he held them in place. Eagerly her quim clutched around him. Her soft silky insides smothering his rigid shaft.

The school had alerted their parents when they realized an Alpha had made off with an omega in heat. By the time his parents got home she was nesting in Tom's arms, the initial deed already was done.

Tom growled, he snarled and he even postured, poised to attack if his father came any closer than the doorway. She remembers looking up and seeing Tom's teeth exposed a warning.

"Cum for me!" He whispered, panting slightly into her ear.

Running her fingernails down his back, she cupped his bum and pulled him in tighter. Tom growled in response and smirked, nipping the base of her throat before licking up the length and savoring her scent.

"Fuck" she huffed "Oh harder!"

Tom delicately took her calf in his hand and rested it on his shoulder, angling her perfectly. Feeling her body shudder at the new contact she pulled at the sheets pushed herself against him harder. A rush of her arousal leaked out of her body and around Tom's cock causing her alpha to cry out.

Pressing her small hand against his broad chest, she stopped him long enough to push him over and crawl on top. Tom watched her carefully, his chest heaving from the adrenaline of their coupling.

Licking her lips, she pressed them to the middle of his chest and made her way down, never breaking eye contact with him. Lovingly Tom interlaced his fingers in her hair helping her down faster.

Nuzzling her nose against his stiff cock she cooed snaking her tongue out from her lips, streaking it up the length of his shaft.

"That's it" Tom cooed, stroking the side of her face with his fingers "Worship your alphas cock. Taste me, scent me! It'll be the only cock you'll crave for the rest of your life!"

She made a sound of affection in her throat before licking back down his shaft, suckling the soft skin of his sack in her mouth. Tom hissed in pleasure and sat up partially to watch her tongue swirl around the sensitive flesh.

Having his full attention, she wrapped her fingers around the base and slipped his leaking head past her lips and against her tongue. Closing her mouth, she bobbed down, tongue savoring the thick pre-cum that oozed out of his slit. Tom's cheeks were flushed and his breathing had increased. Gently he raised his hips and forced more of him in her mouth.

"Fuck, that's beautiful!" He growled, bucking too enthusiastically and elected a choking sound from her. "Sorry baby"

Releasing his cock with a wet pop she straddled his hips, hands running up and down his muscular torso. She could see the faint dusting of hair starting to develop on his chest and the little freckles splattered here and there. Wiggling her hips on his cock she coyly played with him until Tom couldn't take anymore.

Taking hold of her hip, he stopped her mid wiggle and positioned his weeping cock upright so she can sink back down. Raising herself up a little she easily accepted him back causing both to cry out at the contact.

Fingers dug dangerously rough into her hips as Tom braced himself and fought to not slam into her hard. Once she caught her breath she rocked her hips against him, slowly picking up more speed. Tom, eager with the friction, helped push her back and fourth until his frustration bubbled over.

Unable to let his omega have control he sat up with her still attached and flipped them. She rested on her back, temporarily stunned, while he pinned her with his weight. Nipping the side of her neck he growled and rotated his hips burying himself as deep as he could.

"Mine!" He growled

"Yours" she agreed with a pant.

Short, sharp, thrusts forward left her back rubbing against the sheets. Tom's eyes had gone dark with lust as he snatched her wrists in his hand and pinned them off to the side by her head, his other hand secured her hip.

"My beautiful little omega!" He groaned lustfully. "Are you going to take my knot again?"

It wasn't a question it was a warning. She knew that Tom wouldn't give her an actual choice but he was too gentlemanly to assume she would.

Submitting she tilted her head off to the side and allowed her protector to bite her neck. Licking at the mark, he made Tom adjusted himself, still holding her wrists he used his other hand to help balance his weight as he pushed into her.

She could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock. The sudden fullness of his trusts opening her up wider than before. The thicker his knot got the more tension was net with his thrusts. Almost as if her body was aware she felt a sudden gush leak out around them and giving Tom that extra lubricant to push his knot safely into her body.

Gasping she felt her eyes go wide as he settled himself on top of her. Tom released her wrists allowing her to wrap them safely around his neck in an attempt to transfer some of the uncomfortable feelings.

Tom pushed into her twice, hard and sharp. She felt a familiar warm feeling flood her pussy and coat her womb. Tom cried out into the side of her neck, panting and whimpering as he spilled his seed.

Hugging her to his body he hurried his nose into her loose hair and murmured sweet nothing's. Every once in a while, she'd feel him thrust forward, his cock still stiff and rigid. A jolt of soothing pleasure would stifle the need her heat brought. Bring comfort and small orgasms.

"I love you" Tom professed between soft sweet kisses. His mouth moving from hers, along her jaw and eventually nuzzling against the side of her neck, subtly sniffing her scent.

She adjusted her legs to rest loosely on his hips while her arms draped around his neck. Fingers playing with the ginger curls at the nap of his neck.

Their coupling wasn't as frantic as the first time. The post-coital bliss was accompanied by careful bonding.

Tom eventually moved them to their sides, he facing her and resting her leg over his hip so they were able to hold one another. Taking the blankets he covered them both.

She yawned lightly and rested her head against his arm and chest. Her alpha shielding her from the door and any potential danger that could hurt her. Softly he rubbed her back and whispered words of endearment until she fell into a light nap.

*

Tom sighed with content as he rested his chin on the top of his mates head. His prick was still solid and his knot firmly in place. When his instincts urged him to thrust up gently into her accommodating heat, he does. Mind-numbing pleasure crushing down his spine as orgasms are rewarded for his biological contribution to their future pups.

'Mine' his mind chanted internally 'Mate, breed, protect!'

Resting his arm under her bum, he pushed his smaller mate up and closer to him. Her hips comfortable bunched around his waist. Cautiously he kissed her forehead before looking down at her carefully. With one arm around her back and the other still under her bum, he was confident that she was nestled next to him properly.

His mate was precious, his mate was perfect, his mate was his. Never before had Tom actually been able to coax a knot to form and he didn't think he could. She woke up all these primal urges and instincts a much older alpha would possess. Because of her, he felt the most powerful in his young life. Powerful to fend off any alpha that dares interfere with their bonding, kin or otherwise.

Nudging his nose into the side of her neck Tom hugged her tightly and thrust. She moaned softly, her silky lush tissues sliding around his shaft, clutching, and clenching. Tom felt her hot slickness as he came, hard, inside her. Her stomach was slightly swollen again with his seed. A visual that made his inner wolf howl with pride.

His knot was starting to lesson meaning he'd have to wake her soon. Hopefully to prevent any more messes on his bed, Tom could make it to the bathroom before his knot completely deflates.

Pressing her to him he scooted out of the bed as gracefully as possible. Sitting up on the beds edge he made sure he had a good hold on her before standing and awkwardly maneuvering to his bathroom.

Sleepily she pulled back and looked at him oddly before yawning and resting her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to care what he was doing and placed trust in him that it was alright. Padding her bare bum lightly, he stepped into the walk-in shower and crouched down with her still attached to him.

Tom's knot was all but gone now. Loosened enough that it could easily slip out of her womanhood. Nudging her off him lightly he watched as her feet touched the cold tile ground. Tom stood up and quickly embraced her to him.

Their combined fluids running down the insides of her legs and onto the shower floor where it pooled, causing both to moan.

Rubbing his fingers thru her folds, he felt the thick white fluid trickling out at a smaller rate, spreading it generously over her sex. She bucked into his hand causing Tom to stroke her using his cum as a lubricant.

"Cum for me!" He demanded huskily "Cum for your mate! Do you smell that? My cum slathered all over your pussy. So thick and sticky!"

She cried out, cheeks flushed. Tom grinned and fell to his knees, clutching her hips he steadied her. Without hesitation he ran his tongue between her folds, lapping at the mess he had created and easily penetrating her pussy with his tongue. Tom shuttered at the pheromones wafting off her sex. In a few days from now she'll be out of the heat and they'd have to deal with what they created, a pup, or two. But until then she was still Tom's to consume.

He groaned deeply as a bit of her slickness coated his tongue, her pussy slightly swollen from arousal. Burying his nose between her folds he inhaled her scent deeply, committing it to memory.

After consuming all trace of the mess he left behind Tom licked his lips eagerly and stood before her. Her breasts rose heavily with her chest, pupils fully dilated and the temperature of her body made her skin blush.

His mate was ready for him once more. Tom picked his little one up and exited the shower, leaving the small puddle of his cum to mark his territory. Laying her down gently on the bed took his rightful place between her legs. She needed him and he'd be there for her, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this as a second part continuum. The story was originally going to be a one-shot but since I was asked, nicely, to write more, I did. 
> 
> Also, I'm way too dumb to figure out how to add shit to "Collections" and I'm way too lazy to post it as another story. Mainly because I don't actually think it'll work as a story on its own. 
> 
> But alas, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months later a baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a million miles long, sorry. But I tried my best to write adorable daddy Tom dotting on his little one.

Epilog: (9 months later)

"Here, you sleep." Tom offered softly, a light smile on his face "I'll tend to her for a bit, ya?"

Carefully Tom picked up the little bundle from his mates arms and pressed her to his chest protectively. His hand held up head gently and gave a soft kiss on the top of her head before sitting down next to her mother. Leaning back against the headboard he instinctively laid the infant out on her stomach, on his chest.

'My pup' his inner wolf screamed 'protect, tend, care.'

Tom rested one arm next to his mate, his hand on her back reassuringly while his other arm rested on the new bundle possessively.

Luckily for the both of them, their pup inherited her mother's disposition and Tom's ginger curls. She wasn't much of a fussy baby and slept solid lengths of times. Honestly, Tom couldn't have wished for a perfect creature.

His paternal instinct was stronger than most alphas and his willingness to help care for the pup beside protecting exceeded everyone's expectations.

Their daughter was only 2 weeks old, his mate was still sore and exhausted from the delivery. This little bundle wasn't the easiest to birth and much to Tom's distress her mother ran into troubles.

His pup fussed and yawned lightly, pudgy cheeks moving up and down telling Tom right away she was looking to suckle. Rather then waking his mate Tom reached over awkwardly to the bedside table and grasped a bottle out of the portable bottle warmer.

Checking the breasts milk temperature on his hand, he gently allowed their pup to suckle from the nipple. Scooting up into a sitting position he repositioned her so she was able to feed properly.

"Your so beautiful" he cooed, a smile on his face and love in his eyes "Yes you are, my sweet pup!"

Even after seeing their granddaughter both sets of parents were only a little impressed. When they found out she was first pregnant it was basically World War 3 because of how young they were. Accusations were flung on either side and it got so ridiculous that Tom threatened to cut off contact and move away with his mate.

Despite their young age, Tom was positively beaming with pride. He had accomplished exactly what his body demanded of him, and my god, the end result was beautiful!

His daughter nuzzled the bottle away having her full. Pressing her against his front, he lightly tapped on her back until he heard her burp. Her little noises still made Tom giggle with joy. The best was when she cooed and babbled when happy.

"Oh, that a girl!" Tom praised lovingly.

She yawned quickly fell back asleep prompting Tom to sink back on the bed and wait till either one of his ladies woke. Snoring softly beside him his mate rested, clutching the blanket in her hand much like their daughter did with his white t-shirt.

Another rush of pride filled his belly with heat as he contemplated just how perfect his life was. It could only get better from here.

*

If there was ever a doubt in her mind that 12 hours of excruciating labor hadn't been worth it, all she had to do was look over and see her baby daughter sleeping soundly on her lovers chest.

After a 2 hour nap, she woke to see Tom snoozing lightly with his arms embracing around their pup. They both had the same facial expressions as they slept. But then again, she did have Tom's pout so it was expected.

Sitting up stiffly, she ran her hand absentmindedly over her tummy. Still sore and a little swollen.

Tom must have sensed that she was awake because he woke slowly, lolling his head to the side and smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied, reaching out and rubbing their pups back.

Internally her wolf whimpered at the loss of contact and Tom picked up on that. Gingerly he handed her over and she held their pup protectively to her chest.

Tom was the perfect mate and father. He was everything her mother said he wouldn't be.

Tom was helpful, loving, eager and more importantly, there.

Her mother feared that once the novelty of breeding an omega Tom would loose interest and abandon her. Their ages were used to them seeing how their government eradicated teenage omega births thru health classes and suppressants. Their pup and partnership were a rare fluke that worked in their favor.

Leaning over she kissed Tom, her soft lips pressed against his. Tom murmured into her mouth and nuzzled his nose against hers.

Their pup started to fuss alerting both parents that something was wrong. She padded her bottom and decided that a diaper change was probably needed. Excusing herself she went to do just that.

Once their daughter was changed she went back into the room and placed her in the bassinet by the bed. Tom watched protectively as their baby rested in the manufactured bed.

Sorely she crawled into bed and into Tom's arms. Pressing herself against him she rested her head on his chest and sighed. Tom remained in the same position so he could hold his mate and watch over their pup at the same time.

Tom was on guard enough that she didn't have to be. Her instinct told her that Tom was more than capable of protecting the both. His feral behavior right after their pup was born only further exaggerated it.

For a good two days, he wouldn't let anyone near their pup with the exception of minor doctor interference. He was still rather snappy around strangers, especially alphas, but he was getting better.

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing the side of her head lightly.

"For what?" She sleepily yawned.

"For having my pup. She's absolutely perfect." Tom explained.

Smiling she nestled into his side and bundled herself up in the blankets. She was the luckiest wolf in the world to have such an amazing mate. Many months back when running out of her math class, she never thought her life would lead down this path.

Her inner wolf told her to go with Tom, it was safe, and she was right. Satan himself couldn't keep him away and she was alright with that.

"I love you" she murmured

"I love you more," He replied, "And I love our daughter with parts of my heart I didn't know I had."

Yes, she was the luckiest wolf in the world.

-The End-


End file.
